Magical and Miraculous Ladybug
by wobbles11
Summary: When Marionette is sent to Hogwarts to begin learning the ways of magic, she never expected to have to defend it as well! As Ladybug, along with her trusty if not flirtatious partner Cat Noir, they will defend the halls of Hogwarts and its students from the sinister ways of Hawkmoth! Or so they hope if magical antics and classes don't get in the way first!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I promise that I am almost done with the next chapter of St. Mungo's miracle, I had this idea, and had to write it down! I am a big fan of Miraculous Ladybug, and recently started to try and figure out a good story I could write for it, and this came up! I have added in some of the characters from Harry Potter, namely the children of the generation we knew from the books, so James Potter, Harry's son, will be featured, however the story will not focus on him and his time in school. I definitely want to add Teddy Lupin in at some point, however that will occur later. Now, onwards and upwards! I hope everyone enjoys this, and if you do, let me know what I can do to improve it along the way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the Harry Potter series, and while I love both they do not belong to me.

* * *

Marionette stood by her parents, watching as other families said their goodbye's and continued to usher children and teens alike aboard the train that was within minutes of leaving the station.

"Now, Mari, don't forget, study hard, listen to the headmaster and for the love of Magic, don't get in trouble. Its your first year, please be good." Her mother spoke, pulling her into a hug that Marionette had to bend down slightly for.

"Give'em hell kid." Her father joked, pulling her up into his arms. She was the perfect blend of her parents, her mother's blue hair and her fathers height, although she was nowhere near his, she definitely got hers from him.

"I will do my best." She smiled to bother her parents, gathered her robes around her and boarded the train. Her search for an empty train car took her to one that had only two other people in it. A dark haired boy with glasses, listening to a muggle device, and a dark haired girl using a similar muggle device.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full." She asked, blowing a small strand of hair from her bangs out of her face.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" The boy smiled, patting the seat next to him.

"I'm Marionette Dupain-Cheng." She introduced herself.

"Wait…as in the Dupain-Cheng? Like the world famous magic confectioners?!" The girl across from her exclaimed. Marionette nodded, feeling the blush rise on her face. Her parents were in fact world famous magic confectioners. They made baking into an art, and then into a magic. Her mother could make the most beautiful living cakes the world has ever seen, and her father could whip up the tastiest illness remedies, using just his recipes.

"I can't believe I'm meeting their daughter! I'm Alya Césaire, this is Nino Lahiffe, we grew up together. We are both half-blooded. We grew up in the muggle world, but we were always told of our magic." The girl smiled, getting a huge grin out of Nino. Marionette smiled back, happy to meet the two people in front of her already.

"I hope the castle has WIFI. After that fight years ago you'd think it would have modernized somewhat." Alya commented, tapping away on the device.

"What is that?" Marionette asked. Her parents and her might live in Muggle Paris, however that didn't mean they used many muggle devices. For the most part they stayed to baking utensils and she'd seen a television before. The small rectangular object that Alya was holding was thrust into her face.

"This, my dear, is a cell phone. It is the quickest way to use the internet, get ahold of family and friends, and update a very important blog." Alya smiled, hoping that her introduction would amaze Marionette. Marionette nodded, using the index finger on her left hand to browse and peruse the object while Nino and Alya shared a chuckle.

"I understand. This using sound and light waves to receive messages and send them, while performing the functions of a music box, with any music you choose. This WIFI you mentioned helps to get internet without using the spare data of the phone." Marionette broke down, hoping she had theorized correctly. Both of the other occupants of the compartment felt their mouths fall open for a moment. The girl had figured out what a phone was easily! She glanced down at it once again, and went into the messaging button. She found nino's name, and after clicking into the chat, she typed a message and sent it. Handing the phone back to Alya, she heard a beep from Nino's headphones and he glanced at his phone, before looking at Marionette with an amused expression.

"I think we have a Ravenclaw in our midst." Nino smirked, punching Marionette lightly. She smiled and hoped that she would get into that house. Her mother was a Ravenclaw, while her father was a Gryffindor. Marionette knew that she could be placed in either house, based off of lineage alone, however she hoped that she would like either one.

"I think I'll be put into Gryffindor. I'm brave!" Nino said, only to be shot down by a remark from Alya.

"What do you think about Adrien?" Alya asked, this was around the time that Marionette started to space out and think about Hogwarts. She used the wrist sheath's quick release to bring her wand out from her robes, a device she'd created herself for quick access, and began to play with the grain of the wood as she sat in the compartment. Her wand was hornbeam 9" with dragon heartstrings as its core, and according to Ollivander himself, or his son at least, it was a powerful wand, for a potentially powerful witch.

"Ohhhh! Hornbeam! Mine is Holly. His is Oak. I have dragon heartstrings as my core, while his is phoenix tail." Alya spoke, glancing Marionette's wand over. It was smooth for a few centimeters at the handle and an all over white color, and then twisted with a darker stain working into it for a beautiful dark and light contrast. Alya took her wand out, and it was a dark color, with wrapping etch work around the length of it, with a solid darker colored handle. Nino's was a light brown color, and was a simple wand, no real embellishments on it. Not long after they had all discussed their trip to Diagon Alley, a gorgeous blonde haired boy came stumbling into the compartment.

"I need you to hide me. Like, badly." He said, jumping behind Nino. Marionette immediately took her robe off, threw it over the boy and set her cat's carrier on his back.

"Don't move." She said sternly. As she resettled herself another blonde headed student threw their door open, looking angry and curious all at the same time.

"Oh, its you two. Have you seen my Adrien? He seems to have run away from me." The girl asked her voice was sickeningly sweet sounding.

"If he is yours, then why did he run away? I don't even know who that is, so no, I haven't seen him." Marionette answered, after asking the question that was on her mind first. The blonde girl, who hadn't given any introduction into who she was or why she was looking so adamantly for the boy Marionette had probably placed her cat on, huffed angrily and honed in on the bluenette.

"Don't get in my way. I'll squash you like a bug, and if I don't get what I want my father will be hearing about it!" She spat out and stormed off.

"Sounds like a certain Malfoy to me…" Marionette muttered. She knew a lot of the previous generations of witches and wizards because of her parents. She even helped to make the birthday cake for Scorpious Malfoy's last birthday. She wouldn't be surprised if he was on the train to Hogwarts with them.

"You know the Malfoys!?" Alya shouted.

"Only Scorpious, but his attitude I can guess he got from his father." Marionette shrugged.

"Thanks for helping me out there." The boy under the robe spoke. Marionette grabbed her cat and the robe off of him, to find the most startling green eyes she'd ever seen before, paired with amazing looking blonde hair and a great smile. Marionette felt the blush rise on her face and she shook her head.

"I've dealt with people like her all my life, no problem." She spoke, stuttering slightly.

"I'm Adrien Agreste, I grew up with these two." He gestured to Nino and Alya. Both of them nodded and thanked Marionette for her quick thinking. The action brought Marionette back to her cat, who she thought she should give some air.

"Come on Amelie." She spoke, pulling gently on the cat to coax it out. The black cat glanced around as she did, before spotting Adrien and jumping at him.

"Whoa!" He sat back, as the cat landed in his lap and began purring.

"I'm sorry for Amelie. She doesn't listen to me very much, even though I've had her for years. She's a good cat though." Marionette was glaring daggers at the black cat, who just mewed in response and settled down for a nap.

"She's very cute." Alya smiled, running her hand between the cats ears.

"Yeah, and she knows it." Marionette chuckled.

"I'm Marionette Dupain-Cheng. It's a pleasure to meet you." Marionette bowed slightly, a habit from meeting all of the Chinese side of her family.

"You mean you're related to the famous confectioners?" Adrien asked, looking up from Amelie.

"I'm their daughter. I know how to make a good portion of their recipes, but I'm nowhere near as good as they are." Marionette smiled. Adrien had stars in his eyes.

"My father got me one of their cakes once for my birthday, it was a peacock cake, do you remember that one?" Adrien asked. Marionette thought for a moment, before nodding, she'd helped to paint the feathers.

"I did the feather work." She answered. Adrien lurched forward in that second, knocking a suddenly discontented Amelie off of his lap.

"You did?! That work was amazing!" Marionette smiled, blushed and played with one of the twin pony tails on her head.

"It was nothing. My parents are better. " She chuckled with a smile.

"Students of Hogwarts! You are to gather your belongings and prepare to depart the train. Once on the platform, follow the instructions of the grounds keeper." The train's conductor spoke through some of the speakers. Adrien stood, handing Amelie back to Marionette and departed for his compartment, while Alya, Nino and Marionette changed into their school robes. The robes were not colored yet, as they were enchanted to change colors once sorted into one of the four school houses. Once the train came to a stop, all of the students filed out and began to follow the grounds keepers. There were two of them, one was a giant, with a scraggly beard and long salt and pepper hair. The other grounds keeper was a shorter man, shorter than Marionette even, with what looked like a Hawaiian shirt on and a pair of jeans. This man was Chinese looking, like Marionette was, and had a critical eye on all of the students.

"A'right first years, yer walkin' w'th me ta th' lake." The taller of the two boomed over the crowd.

"All of the other years are to follow with Master Fu." The smaller man bowed his head. As he turned to walk, almost no one noticed when the elderly man fell and struggled to stand back up. Marionette pushed her way through the crowd, before finally making it to him to help him stand up.

"Its these old knee's, they aren't as good as they used to be." He chuckled. Marionette attempted to help the man stand, as a second pair of hands grabbed his right side.

"Here, let me help you both." Adrien's voice came from above Marionette. She glanced up to see that he had rushed to assist the man as well.

"You young folk are so kind to such an old man." Mister Fu spoke, brushing himself off before setting off with the older students. Adrien and Marionette shared a look before being ushered onto one of the boats that was going to charter them across the lake to the looming castle. Marionette shivered, whether it was from the brisk air on the lake or from anticipation, she would chalk it up to both.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked from across the boat. He was seated next to a subdued looking brown haired boy with green eyes.

"I'm fine." Marionette smiled, glad she had someone she knew on the small vessel.

"I'm Adrien Agreste. That is Marionette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien introduced himself.

"I'm…I'm James Potter." The boy was hesitant to say his name, and with his relationship to the boy who lived, and defeated Voldemort, it was easy to see why. Adrien had stars in his eyes and was about to go into full fan-boy mode, before a sharp glance from Marionette cut him off.

"It is a pleasure to meet you James." She spoke with a gentle smile, getting a smile in return from the other boy.

"If you ever need anything, James, let us know, we'll come running." Adrien smiled, having caught Marionettes drift. James wanted friends, not fans. When the boats docked, Marionette met back up with Alya while Nino and Adrien, accompanied by a more confident James began to chat away about houses and what classes they were excited to take. James talked about Quidditch, which brought the prospective sport into Marionette's mind. She'd always enjoyed watching the game, and was wicked on a broom, just like her mother had been. Her father was a great Quidditch player as well, however his size made him a better Keeper. Alya was talking about applying for the announcing gig for the matches, preferring to watch rather than play. As the students were ushered into the giant castle, Marionette was in awe of the sights and how the whole place smelled like an old library. The magic in the air was palpable, and ghosts roamed the Halls.

"Attention Students. You are to wait here, and you will be called into the halls when it is time for the sorting. I hope that you are all ready to begin your first year at Hogwarts!" A relatively young professor called from the front of the group, standing in front of the doors. He was tall and thin and moderately handsome, with brown hair and the standard robes for the professors. His colors were obviously blue and bronze, which were the colors for Ravenclaw. There was a pause in the air before finally the doors were opened wide, and the professor led everyone down the long walk to the front of the Great Hall for the Sorting. Marionette began to tune out some of the names, until Adrien's name was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer came from the table immediately to Marionette's right, and Adrien's tie changed colors to match the colors of his house. Alya's name was called up soon after, and another moment passed before the shout came.

"RAVENCLAW!" More cheers came and the girl waved at Marionette as she passed. There was another lull in the names of people she knew until the moment she was both hoping and dreading came.

"Marionette Dupain-Cheng." A silence flooded through the room, as she began the suddenly longer walk up to where a stool was sitting, and the professor from before was holding a hat with a face. Marionette must have looked nervous, because the professor winked at her before allowing her to sit and have the hat placed onto her head.

 _Hmmm a mind as sharp as her mothers, with the bravery and selflessness of her fathers. You are a tough egg to hatch young lady._ The voice filtered into her head.

 _I don't know which house would be better, I would enjoy both I think._ Marionette thought in response.

 _You have an indecisive nature. Maybe some strict teachings for the mind will shape that up._

"RAVENCLAW!" The voice shouted suddenly, startling Marionette from her musings. A cheer came from the table to the far left of her, next to the Gryffindor table. She got up from the seat and ran over, sitting down where she was told to do so by Alya, while many people were saying hi and introducing themselves. Many were asking questions about her parents, and if she knew how to do the same magic. Alya was beaming, and Marionette was glad to have a friend in the house. She hopped to have her as a roommate as well.

"Nino Lahiffe." Marionette and Alya watched as Nino made his way over to the hat, and tripping on his feet as he walked. A laugh sounded from the whole school, including the professors at the tables, and Nino got up with a sheepish look. The hat hadn't even been placed on his head fully before it called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Alya looked as if she was about to bust out laughing. Nino walked proudly, with a red nose, over to the table and was quickly seated. More names were called, however there was a pause between some of them.

"James Potter." The silence of the room became deafening. The poor boy walked all the way up to the front and sat down. A moment of deliberation passed before finally a conclusion was reached.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The cheer from the table was almost as deafening as the silence had been, and James quickly scampered down to where Adrien was sitting and sat with him. Marionette reached over to pat her friend on the back, getting a grateful smile and he held her hand for a moment. Adrien did the same to Marionette and they waved at Nino who was across the hall, stuffing his face with tarts. A brief introduction was given to all of the professors who would be teaching everyone during the year. The man who had led them inside was none other than Neville Longbottom, who was a key player in the war that had taken place before Marionette was born. She was amazed to find that he was the head of her house, as well as the herbology professor. Alya was seeing stars. She wanted to do an article on him for her blog. It seemed that the girl who had gone into their compartment on the train had been sorted into Slytherin, and while she was supposed to be sitting with her table, she had already tried making her way over to the Gryffindor table more than once. For some reason this pissed off Marionette. She'd just met Chloé Bourgeois and already she hated her. That meant that pranks were to be issued and while no one at Hogwarts knew of Marionette's mischievous side, they would soon learn that the bluenette had a devious streak in her. Alya seemed to notice this glint in Marionette's eyes and a grin formed on her face. This new friend of hers was going to make all of their lives interesting.

"Now the dinner has been consumed, it is time for you all to gather into your dormitories for a meeting with the Head of your House. Classes will start officially on Monday. I hope that this new batch of students proves to be as brilliant as the years before them." The Headmistress, an ancient looking witch called Minerva McGonagall spoke, smiling to show that her last statement was made in hope and trust. Marionette stood with her housemates, keeping close to Alya and followed all the way up to the fifth floor. The moving staircases made her slightly dizzy, however she quickly got over it and arrived at a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. As he students stood in front of it, it came to life and glanced around.

 _Solve the Riddle for the password._

 _This thing all things devours:_ _  
_ _Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_ _  
_ _Gnaws iron, bites steel;_ _  
_ _Grinds hard stones to meal;_ _  
_ _Slays king, ruins town,_ _  
_ _And beats high mountain down._

There was a moment of deliberation from all of the students, many asking friends for help, while the bronze knocker returned to its original position. Marionette was beginning to see why it was difficult for other houses to get into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Time." She called out. Breaking up some of the noise from the rest of the students. Alya glanced at her before beginning to mutter the riddle over again.

 _Time is correct. You all may enter the Ravenclaw Common room. Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts._ The bronze knocker spoke once more, before a loud click could be heard from the door and it swung open.

"Nice! I had to really think about that, even after you said the answer." Alya spoke, while Marionette got nods of approval from the Head Boy and Girl who stood on either side to usher in students. Other students made comments about how it was such a simple riddle but it had stumped most of them. Once inside all of the students found seat somewhere and began to listen to what Professor Longbottom had to say.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common rooms and dormitory entrances. As you can see, the password for the door is solved with a riddle. The password will change every month, so it would be best to write the answer down somewhere it will not be forgotten. I am Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology, and Hogwarts is my Alma Mater. Before anyone asks, yes I am friends with Harry and Ginerva Potter, as well as Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Yes their children are students of this school, however it would be best to treat them as you would any other classmate. They are human beings, not gods. Your classes will begin promptly at 8 am on Monday morning, and breakfast will be served at 7 am in the great hall. Lunch will be between the hours of 12 and 3, and dinner will be at 7 pm. Weekends you are free to do with what you wish, however I recommend using your time wisely. Falling behind in classes here is very easy. I should know, I was a terrible student." Neville chuckled to himself before pausing for questions.

"Are you married?!" A girl from one side of the room called.

"I am married. I have a baby girl as well." Neville smiled, showing them his wedding ring.

"Will Harry Potter ever visit Hogwarts?" Another student asked.

"I'm sure he will if he finds the time. He is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and I'm sure you can imagine how busy he is." Neville responded with a shrug.

"Is it true that you were a Gryffindor? How did you become the Head of Ravenclaw?" A boy not far from Marionette asked. She'd been wondering the same thing, however did not want to ask.

"I was a Gryffindor. I became the Head of Ravenclaw because I succeeded the former Head in her Herbology class, and she nominated me as the next head of house. The Ravenclaw Ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, also named the Grey Lady." Neville gestured behind the students as the translucent specter emerged from the painting above the fireplace.

"I have seen what the students of my house are capable of, and I must say I am proud to have all of you young witches and wizards in my house." She spoke, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Alright, that should be enough for tonight, if you have any more questions, I'm sure the Head Boy and Girl would be happy to answer them, however I must ask that you ask them tomorrow. Give yourselves time to settle in." Neville spoke, departing for his chambers.

"This is so exciting! C'mon Marionette! Lets find our rooms!" Alya smiled, pulling the bluenette along through the common room before running through the door with the word witches on the doorframe, and up to where there were six four poster beds in a room around a small rounded bookshelf.

"This is amazing! I can't believe these are our rooms! Ah! And there is Amelie! This must be your bed!" Alya all but shouted, pointing to one of the beds in the room. Marionette walked over to it and sat down, feeling the soft bed sheets and pulling Amelie out of her cat carrier. The little cat mewed softly before beginning to wander their new home.

"I can't wait to see what Hogwarts brings us!"Alya smiled widely. Marionette agreed, knowing that whatever it was, it would be magical.

* * *

There you have it! Please tell me what you think! I will let reviewers know now, that I will not take kindly to flames, as they have been cropping up in my sisters stories and my cousins stories, and they have been a plague of this website. The people who hide anonymously behind their keyboards to attempt to shame and guilt trip others into suicide sickens me. If anyone who reads this fanfiction has received similar comments on their writing I am truly sorry that you experienced that. No one deserves to be put down for their opinions and genuine likes. Both my cousin and I work for public safety factions, I work as a contract paramedic and she works for a fire protection district, and its sad to see the amount of cyberbullying that results in the loss of life. Just remember, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." ~ Eleanor Roosevelt.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it finally is! I struggled with this chapter, and lost a lot of what I wanted to do with it along the way. I think it is a bit rushed, but I didn't have a good idea of how to slow it down. Also for the future, I know that as this progresses, I'll bring in the school years, and it won't be limited to their first year. I want this to cover as much of their time at Hogwarts as I can, and for that purpose the story may not flow as well as I would like. That being said, I will eventually put up a poll on what people want to see out of the characters, and I have some ideas already. Not all of the villains will be the same as in the show, considering Robo-cop isn't something you'd see at Hogwarts. I'll figure something else out in that regard. That will be another task for readers, give me villain ideas that you might have that would fit within the Harry Potter universe. Anyway, here you are! My ramblings are over!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Harry Potter

* * *

Life at Hogwarts was almost exactly what Marionette had thought it would be. Magic, history, new friends and even a crush that had developed even before she'd arrived at the school. Since Alya and Nino were friends with Adrien, naturally the four gravitated together whenever they could get away from Chloé, or whenever their class schedules allowed them too. Marionette had always been a good student, and she was quick to pick up on efficient ways of studying, and did her best to relay them to her friends.

"Marionette, come on, you can't spend the whole afternoon on that paper that Professor Binns assigned." Alya begged, attempting to get the bluenette to stand up from her desk.

"If I don't do it now, it's not going to do itself." Marionette answered, focused on the foot of parchment that needed to be written for their History of Magic class, which they shared with Nino.

"Yes, but it isn't due for another three days, and in that time you never know when you'll get to see Adrien again." Alya smirked triumphantly, playing her trump card. She knew that Mari, as she'd taken to calling her friend, had a not so secret crush on Adrien. The blonde haired boy was absolutely clueless, however both Alya and Nino were well aware of the blossoming love in Mari. Said girl, sighed reluctantly and stood from the desk.

"Only for a little while, and only if you promise that you won't wait until the last second to finish this paper. I can't help you with everything you know." Marionette commented. She used her wand to switch the set of clothing that she was wearing to a white t-shirt with pink flowers on it, a navy blue jersey and pink pants using a spell her mother had taught her before she'd arrived at school, and followed a pleased and beaming Alya away from the desk and towards her bed. Sitting on her night stand was a little black box, that hadn't been there before.

"Oh! Did you hear about what happened in Hufflepuff? Apparently one of the girls who want's to study astrology in a magical setting challenged another girl to a dual to see who could create the better spell for showing the weather patterns. Nino's been following it for me. I hope it's a good contest." Alya began to talk, before Marionette realized she hadn't heard most of what was said, and needed to have her friend repeat her sentence.

"Yeah…I hope its good. Don't muggles have that capability already?" Marionette asked, remembering something on the "weather channel" that would predict weather.

"Yeah, but its inaccurate many times, for the most part our spells would work way better." Alya spoke with a grin. Marionette nodded and focused back on the box.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the common room, I want to write a letter to mom and dad real quick." She spoke, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill to make her statement seem true.

"Oh…sure, don't take too long or I'm leaving without you." Alya called, darting through the door. Marionette then focused on the box. It didn't have a senders name, nor was anything written on it, so she couldn't think of who had sent it or what it was. Taking a deep breath she grabbed it and popped the lid off. Inside was a pair of simple black studs. They were shiny and reflected the light nicely inside Marionettes slightly dim room. A second passed as she debated over who could have given her earrings, and how they got into the woman's dormitory without being noticed by someone else first.

"Hi! I'm Tikki! I'm the kwami that belongs with those earrings. Their called miraculous' by the way." A higher pitched voice came from slightly above Marionette, scaring the shit out of her and making her jump back into the room. Floating in the air above the dropped box of earrings was a red and black creature, that resembled a stuffed toy of some sort.

"You…you're….y-ALIEN!" Marionette stuttered, scampering backwards. The creature narrowed its eyes at her.

"That's not nice. I'm not an alien. I'm a kwami. And I have a name. It's Tikki." The now identified creature spoke, her voice was cute sounding, Marionette had to admit and she seemed harmless. She stood up from where she'd fallen and picked up the box.

"So…what are they for?" Marionette asked, unsure of what made the earrings so special that they came with their own…guardian?

"When you put those on and say a special phrase, I fuse with the earrings and give you more magical powers! I turn you into a super hero!"

"I've gone barmy…" Marionette muttered to herself, sliding onto the bed behind her, a hand in her hair.

"You aren't crazy!" Tikki spoke with a huff.

"Just put the earrings on, and if anything outside of the ordinary happens, I'll tell you what to do!" Tikki instructed, her childlike voice making her order sound funny to Marionette.

"Mari! Hurry up!" Alya called from the stairs. Before she could doubt herself more Marionette hurriedly put the earrings on and after grabbing everything she needed and thrusting Tikki into one of the pockets in her robe, she ran from the room to follow her friend. The pair met up with Nino in the hallway, and he said he'd seen Adrien walk into the Great Hall with some of the other Gryffindors, including James. Marionette and Alya soon followed, with Marionette nervously anticipating seeing Adrien again. She found that although she was able to speak with him fine when they'd first met, she now had a perpetual stutter that came out of nowhere. Alya thought it was funny, but wouldn't point it out to her unless it were just the two of them.

"'Ello Adrien." Nino called, pulling his friends attention away from his food for a moment.

"Nino! Alya, and Marionette, its great to see you three." Adrien smiled at them, effectively turning Marionette into a puddle of goo. They all greeted him, or in Marionettes case to the best of her ability, and found a stretch of the table that wasn't occupied. Ever since the war the table rivalries had all but dissipated. Most of the issues were between Slytherin and the other houses, but even then only a few students stuck to the former system from the school. Many of the tables were a mix of color, from each of the houses, because even if they were in separate houses, they were all students. Marionette was spacing out slightly, thinking about Adrien, but also thinking about Tikki, who wiggled slightly in her pocket. She grabbed a small tart off of the table and as quickly and subtlety as she could manage dropped it into the pocket with Tikki.

"Thanks Mari." The kwami whispered.

"-Mari….Earth to space cadet, come in!" Alya waved her hand in front of the bluenette's face, noticing that it wasn't getting her attention, and threw a small and very insignificant stinging hex at her. This jolted the girl from her thoughts as she rubbed her arm where the hex was aimed.

"You could have just nudged me, you didn't have to hex me." She muttered, focused on levitating a small sugar cube into her coffee. She then did the same with a spoon and stirred it while she listened to her friends speak.

"You have no idea how excited I am to be able to go to Hogsmeade! We can't go for a few years though. I can't wait….Mari are you aware that your coffee is stirring itself?" Nino addressed her, pointing to her hot beverage.

"Of course. I'm doing that." Marionette spoke, oblivious as to why it was a big deal.

"You don't have your wand out." Alya spoke as well, a smirk on her face.

"I have it on me if you were worried." Marionette reassured her friend, however still missing the point.

"You can do wandless magic?" Adrien finished, knowing that the girl wasn't on the same page.

"Only levitation spells and some charms. My parents had me practicing since I was little to be able to help them in the bakery without having a wand, so I got pretty good with basic movement spells. Shrinking items and enlarging them I'm pretty alright with as well, but I still need practice." Marionette spoke, her voice getting softer as she spoke, the grins on her friends faces worrisome. James looked between everyone, and when he realized that they were plotting something his grin grew as well.

"Marionette, how could you not inform us of your abilities?" Alya asked, her smirk nothing short of plotting. _Maybe she should have been put in Slytherin_ Marionette thought with a shudder at seeing her friend in silver and green colors. It was in that next moment a ghost fluttered by that they hadn't seen before, he was tall, young looking and had distinguishable freckles on his face. One of his ears was missing, and while he prowled around with his hands in his pockets, he seemed to have picked up on the conversation that they were having. His ghostly voice was chilling but his words were nothing short of astonishing.

"Are you young ones the new generation of pranksters?" He asked, seemingly intrigued by their scheming. Marionette wasn't going to respond, however Nino jumped in.

"I sure hope so. I've heard that the last generation to graduate right before us joining the school was lacking. We need to bring back the legends. I want to be able to stand out against the old greats. The Marauders and the Twins. Those are the ones we want to be as great as." Alya nodded, while Adrien seemed a bit more quiet about it, he agreed. Marionette could feel her own prankster heart rising.

"Well then, I found the right group. The name's Fred Weasley." The ghost gave a shocking bow before a maniacal grin donned his face. Nino was in shock, as was Marionette. She'd met his twin, and his children, and it was a wonder she hadn't recognized the spirit before.

"I have met your family, I know your brother misses you." Marionette spoke, raising a hand into his ghostly form, feeling how cold he was.

"I know. I can't live in the past. Considering I'm not living." Fred cackled at this, gaining the attention of most of the other occupants of the Great Hall. Even in death he had a way of captivating others. Neville stood with a jolt, seeing the ghost from his past literally haunting his school.

"Fred…we didn't know if you were going to haunt here…George is so torn still." He spoke softly. Fred nodded.

"Tell my brother he's a bloody wanker for not moving on. I'm always watching him." He finally looked remorseful, however it didn't last long as soon the ghost was doing the best he could to usher the children out of the Great Hall away from their watching teachers.

"I want you to send a letter to your father James. You tell him this, 'Fred wants his map back, and you owe it to my name sake, Prongs'. Also, I want you to ask him about his cloak. Trust me, he will ask you how you know these things, but my name being there should be enough, he hasn't really talked about me much has he?" James shook his head, before running to the owlry.

"Alright you four, I'll be back with him, I want all of you to head up to the seventh floor, and to the long hallway that doesn't have a lot on it as far as doors and decoration, once there I'll have brought James with me. I'll show you what you can do once there. Don't get caught by Peeves, and don't get caught by anyone else. I've heard some rumors about a cranky guy roaming around, that no one really knows who he is. I'd be careful. See you there!" Fred spoke cheerfully before floating through the halls to find James.

"Think we should do what he says?" Adrien asked, getting a surprised look from Nino and Alya. Marionette agreed with Adrien, however didn't say anything and just looked between her friends.

"This is an amazing opportunity! We could be the next great pranksters, and with Fred's help it could be great!" Nino spoke, getting an enthusiastic agree from Alya. They had a point, and Marionette couldn't help but feel like it would be a fun thing to participate in, as long as they weren't getting into too much trouble. The walk up to the floor was interesting, what with the changing staircases, however it was about halfway up when a scream sounded through the halls.

"Someone's in trouble! Follow the scream!" Adrien called, running after where they heard the noise from. Not far into the school they found a girl a dark dress and a dark mask on her face with an umbrella pointed straight up conjuring a storm inside the hallways.

"Marionette…Marionette!" Tikki called, getting the blue haired girls attention.

"What Tikki!" Marionette replied in a hurried whisper.

"That's an Akuma! She's been possessed by an evil being that used some form of negative emotion and took over. You have to transform!" Tikki explained, in an excited fashion. Marionette was astounded, and scared. She'd never done this before and didn't know if she could do any good.

"Guys, we need to get out of here! Its dangerous!" Marionette called, using the fleeing as an opportunity to try and transform. Once her friends were out of sight she turned back and darted into a storage closet not far from the fray.

"Tikki what do I do!" Marionette took the kwami from her pocket and looked at her. The creature was smiling and stood up in her palm.

"You have to say 'Spots on! And I'll do the rest!" Tikki spoke, still grinning.

"Alright Tikki, I trust you….Spots on!" Marionette called, and was enveloped in a bright light. She felt her clothes shifting to something tighter, but flexible and comfortable, while a mask formed on her face. As the transformation ended she felt stronger than she did before, and she could see slightly better than before.

 _That's because of the transformation! You've been turned into a super hero Marionette!_ Tikki's voice played next to her ear. Marionette darted out into the hallway, and realized she didn't have a weapon of any sort to take this villain down.

 _On your belt, your weapon is on your belt!_ Tikki called, causing Marionette to glance down to where a round object was attached to her belt. It was red with black spots on it, similar to her costume, and a string hung out the side.

"A yoyo! My weapon is a yoyo!" Marionette ground out, astonished that she'd have to fight with it. A zap of lightning hit very close to where she was, and she dodged to her left, rolling into a crouch as she did. Her agility was better than before as well, not that it was bad to begin with. Another lightning hit, but this time right in front of her. Marionette flipped back, doing a backflip into a handspring and landing on her feet once again, further back.

"I'll not have you interfering. This was my competition! I should have one that prize for my spell, not that other girl!" The villain complained.

"You! You were the Hufflepuff who was competing!" Marionette spoke, realizing she didn't know the girls name but she knew who it was.

"My name is Stormy Weather! And I'll be taking those special earrings of yours!" She rounded on Marionette, who darted behind a column to avoid another burst of lightning.

"Not so fast there, Stormy. It would be paws-atively, clawful if you were to actually get those earrings." A male voice came from behind Stormy weather. His pun's were horrible, but it did it's job in distracting the girl for a moment. Marionette faced the other guy, finding it was another hero in a suit that was completely black. He had a belt that left a tail swirling behind him, and a black mask with black ears over his blonde hair. His eyes were entirely green and he held a long staff off to his side, leaning against it as he smiled in a cocky way.

"That ring…I must retrieve it for my master!" The girl called, darting forward at the new adversary.

"No can do!" The boy laughed, darting away with the agility of a cat. His movements were catlike as well.

"Tikki…what can I do?" Marionette spoke, watching the cat darting around.

 _Use your lucky charm!_ Tikki responded, as if that would help.

"Lucky Charm?" Marionette spoke out loud, before another burst of light surrounded her. Her yoyo disappeared and in its place was a rubber ball.

"How will this help me?!" Marionette spoke, before stopping and thinking.

"Where does the akuma possess?" She asked Tikki.

 _The Akuma will be in an item of hers. Something she values._ Tikki responded, a smile very clear in her voice.

"An item….like her umbrella!" Marionette smiled and as a burst of lightning flew from the tip of the umbrella, Marionette intercepted it with the rubber ball, which then bounced off the wall and back to her.

"Cat!" Marionette called, beckoning for the other guy to join her.

"What do you need? My lady." He smirked, pulling her hand into his grasp and kissing the back of it.

"Now isn't the time for your flirting, Cat. I need you to use the rubber ball to distract her, while I grab her umbrella. It has to be broken." Marionette explained, having pieced together the significance of the item.

 _Once its broken a purple butterfly will appear, you have to capture it using the Lucky Charm in its yoyo form, and it'll be purified. Once that's done everything will go back to normal!_ Tikki informed her, sounding a little tired.

"Do anything you need to, to keep her distracted!" Marionette called, trying to think of a way to get the umbrella away from the girl. She was having a hard time thinking about what to do before a mental picture of a bag of flour floating behind her gave her an idea. She waited for the perfect time when Cat was distracting the girl, and her grip on the umbrella was lighter, before Marionette shot her hand out and called out the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She'd learned it from her parents, and because of her ability for wandless magic, she could do it without her wand, however she needed to use the spells name to keep control over it. The umbrella shot from the girls hand, and was free game for Cat to grab and toss it to Marionette, who caught it and broke it over her knee. The butterfly fluttered out of one of the broken pieces, and Marionette did as Tikki instructed to get it into the Yoyo, which sealed and then popped open, with a faint yellow butterfly fluttering out.

"Goodbye pretty butterfly." Marionette smiled. The rubber ball was returned to her, and she cancelled Lucky Charm, as everything returned to normal.

"You seemed to have a purrfect handle on this, my lady." The boy spoke, a grin on his face.

"I've never done that before in my life." Marionette spoke, a faint beeping in her ear.

 _That means you're going to detransform soon!_ Tikki warned her.

"Well, that's my sign. You make a good partner Cat. Hmmm I think you should be called Cat Noir. I am French you know." Marionette smirked, punching him lightly on the shoulder as she ran away, finding another empty hallway and detransforming there.

"Cat Noir? Really Marionette?" Tikki asked, an amused grin on her face.

"He was flirting with me, and never introduced himself, so I assumed he hadn't had his powers long either and didn't have a name yet." Marionette answered with a huff. He certainly seemed capable, if not overly flirtatious.

"Go find your friends, make sure their alright." Tikki spoke, making herself comfortable in Marionette's robe pocket. It wasn't hard to find Alya and Nino, who both were going on about the fight, having witnessed it through a window.

"Did you see her?! She took charge of that fight and even did an amazing spell! She's from this school no doubt! Marionette! Where did you go?!" Alya called, tackling Marionette in a hug.

"I got stuck on the other side of the fight, I couldn't get out until the fight was over!" Marionette huffed, catching her breath.

"Is everyone alright?!" Adrien came running over, checking everyone over for injuries.

"We're all fine." Nino smiled.

"That fight was amazing! And Ladybug was a great leader!" Adrien had a huge grin on his face.

"Ladybug?" Marionette asked, with a tilt to her head.

"Yeah, Cat Noir named her as he walked away." Adrien flushed for a moment, before calming down again.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir…what a combination! I have to write about this!" Alya cheered, pulling a quill and a notepad out of nowhere and writing stuff down on it.

"Are you alright?" Marionette asked Adrien shyly, after his explanation of the names she'd assumed he was caught by the fight somewhere she couldn't see. She was glad he was fine though.

"I'm perfectly fine." Adrien smiled. Marionette smiled back before turning away as her face lit up in a blush.

"I….I have to go! I'm super hungry now!" Marionette stuttered, remembering that Tikki needed food, and darted off to where she knew how to get into the kitchens. She tickled the pear and the painting swung open, revealing a bustling kitchen full of house elves.

"I'm just grabbing food, go about your business as normal." She smiled to them.

"We hasn't had visitors done here in years no we hasn't!" A little elf with big ears smiled at her. She was distinctly female, with a small potato sac over her body.

"I'll visit more if you'd like." Marionette smiled.

"We'd like that! I is Finly!" The elf smiled, while turning away. She disappeared for a moment and then returned with a plate of cookies and pumpkin juice.

"Hello Finly. I'm Marionette." She smiled at the elf before grabbing some cookies.

"I think I'm going to like being a Hero, Tikki." Marionette commented, handing the Kwami a cookie.

"I hope so, Ladybug." Tikki responded, mouthful of cookie.

* * *

This was the normal length I try to write to, so at least the chapter wasn't any shorter than I normally like. Please let me know what you think! I hope people enjoyed the little added moments I put in from characters within the Harry Potter Universe, and there will be more of them in the future, I just wanted to start somewhere. Yes the group will be similar to the Marauders, but not in the brotherhoodly way. Just the pranking way. I couldn't think of a better way to have Chat and Ladybug come up with their names, so thats the best I got. Thanks for reading!


End file.
